This invention relates generally to reversing switches for electric motors and the like and more particularly to a modular reversing switch for brushless D.C. electric hand tools.
Present known art for electric hand tool reversing switches include simple slide switches which may be mounted anywhere on the tool. The disadvantage of the known prior art is that even if the switches are located in relatively convenient locations, they are nearly impossible to operate with one hand, particularly if the operator is wearing gloves. This makes the reversing operation generally a two handed operation and, depending on the selected location of the switch, may be inconvenient for either right-handed or left-handed tool operation.
In addition, the switch mountings do not accommodate well to modern methods of modular assembly and, as such, often require special stake or screw type mountings which are inconvenient to assemble and remove for replacement or repair.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in the present electric hand tool art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.